Enjoyment
by Ardent Bronze
Summary: It's too late, and he enjoys it so much. Watching, listening, observing. WARNINGS: extreme ly beautiful angst.


**Lexxibabe: Okay, Okay. I know that I haven't done much in the past month or two. I promise that I'm working on it. I'll be doing a lot in the summer where I have nothing to do but Fanfiction-y stuff.  
Gaara: Don't be fooled. She'd much rather be doing that all day than anything else.  
Lexxibabe: *giggles* I have been really sickly for the past couple of months and school is literally in the last 5/6 days so all the teachers seem to think that it's be appropriate to slam us with test DAYS before finals. Ugh!  
Gaara: So look forward to her writing about wondrous things that she doesn't own, like Naruto! **

**XxxxxxxX**

**Enjoyment **

It's loud here; the squirrels and birds are making so much noise, screeching and squawking at one another, oblivious to the fight below them as they sit on their perches. We stand in the woods, close enough to Kohona to ask for backup, but far enough away that they'll never make it in time, even if they're rushing as quickly as they can, you would die before they so gracefully arrived. The toxin in your blood system should be affecting your muscles by now. Slowly making them break down. Making them stop functioning. Making them stop. Stop working.

Muscles are important. They help you walk, talk, lift and carry things. But they do so much more. They control everything from your bladder and rectum to speech and breathing. Yes, the poison on my blade will end your life, but not before you lose the ability to run away, the ability to stand, the ability to move, the ability to control your personal facilities, the ability to scream for help, before you lose the ability to breathe, you will die.

I watch you carefully, not wanting to blink, in fear of missing you lose yourself. Because this moment is precious. Seeing Uzumaki Naruto, Mr. I-Shall-Not-Fall-And-Stay-Down, unable to stand back up. I can see you trying to think your way out. The gears in your mind are whirring, the synapses are firing. I can see that you realize that there is nothing under the sun that you could do to fix this yourself.

You know, you are very pretty right now. With your bloody clothes and muddy blonde hair, even though you practically have a river of blood flowing from your side where I slashed at you with my kunai, you still look whole. And I hate it. I don't want you to be like that, I want you broken, shattered on the ground. I want you dead.

Ten minutes, it has been ten minutes since the poison has entered your bloodstream, and seven since you started to fade from existence. You have already sunk to your knees and now lie prostrate on the forest floor covered in rotting leaves. You have lost control of your bladder and your breathing has turned into short, harsh pants.

I keep standing there, not bothering to push back my dark hair from my eyes, not bothering to put my weapon back in its pouch not bothering to do anything but stand there, perfectly still, watching you die. But even with my blank expression, you can see the excitement in my soulless eyes.

Eyes can tell you a lot about a person; how they live, what they're thinking, how they're feeling. My eyes are probably blurring with excitement, shining with glee, sadistic in their happiness. Black, dark, cold, phlegmatic. Just like me. But yours are so... different. They used to be like the sky in June- clear and bright. But now they're dull, like the river under the bridge. They seem sad, too. Afraid. Nervous… Terrified. They look confused but hopeful that you'll receive help. But you won't, you silly demon. Your eyes are sharp, , encouraged, and naive.

I can't help but smirk at the look on your face; it's like a scolded toddler that knows it'll be forgiven if it apologizes in the right manner. That look slowly morphs into dread. You are absolutely terrified, panic bubbles up into your eyes.

"P-please….Help…?" You call out in a rough, but nearly silent voice. Your vocal chords don't want to move. You don't have much time left. Now you look expectant. You presume that I'm going to heal you. But why would I, when you look so lovely dying?

There's no more noise, the animals have stopped chattering at each other and are now gathered around us, watching you bleed and pass on. There's silence now, not even the brittle leaves on the trees are rustling. Blissful, stark, quiet. It's almost loud.

What I did must have startled you, because I hear your faint gasp like it was an explosion. I must have looked creepy, standing there, smiling. A small- most likely insane- smile spreads across my cheeks. As soon as it appeared it was gone.

"No."

And then I was gone, too.

**XxxxxxxX**

**Gaara: What. The. Fuck.  
Lexxibabe: Shut up. My week has been… weird.  
Gaara: What happened?  
Lexxibabe: I caught my science teacher cheating a few months ago,. His wifefound out, they're getting a divorce, and now I'm out ten bucks because I made abet with my friend on how long he would have before she took him to divorce court.  
Gaara: YOU BET TEN BUCKS ON THAT? WTF? That's definitely worth five. If even that much. Lexxibabe: Anyway… I also realized that my stories aren't angsty enough, becauseI focus on the SasuNaru/ GaaNaru of it and then I feel disappointed.  
Gaara: So you did that.  
Lexxibabe: So I did that.  
Gaara: Hopeless.  
Lexxibabe: Alright, guys. It's summer vacation now, my evil finals are over, and I can now dedicate my life to pleasing you people. Tell me how you like your angst and I will attempt to please.**


End file.
